The Frozen Bond
by A7X4REVer
Summary: (yeah, bad title). A special upcoming project for a crossover of Sonic and Frozen, and I for two special friends that star in this, with aliciathewolf45, and sonic131313, and features the Sonic crew as the cast of Frozen. Please read and think if I should do this.


**This is a preview of an upcoming fanfic, combining both Sonic and Frozen together.**

**This was written for my two dear friends, aliciathewolf45, and Sonic131313, and this upcoming fanfic is dedicated to them for their kind and loving friendship ^^**

**For their love they gave me, I'm going to show key scenes between Anna and Elsa, with the exception, the characters are a couple of OC's they love so much...**

**Scene 1: The Tragic night**

Time has passed, and nightfall has arrived for Arendelle, as the kingdom falls asleep...

However... inside the castle, two little girls sleep, one, a 7-year old cat with beautiful blonde hair, and the other was a red aburned 5-year old hedgehog. Both were princesses, and not to mention, despite being sisters, they were the best friends that no one could have... and at that moment, the hedgehog ran up to her sleeping sister, and crawled up onto her bed. And she was also being a little too hyper, but that didn't matter... she just wanted to have some fun with her sister.

"Alyssa. Psst... Alyssa!" The hedgehog called quietly, trying to get her sister awaken. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"  
>Alyssa groaned, as she slightly turned to her. "Ashley, go back to sleep." She muttered before turning back to sleep.<br>Ashley simply lays on top of her, looking into the ceiling with joy. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!"  
>Alyssa chuckled, before rolling her sister off the bed. "...Go play by yourself."<br>"Oh! Oof!" Ashley said falling to the ground, and was a bit annoyed... then came up with a brilliant idea on how to get her sister to play with her. Climbing back up on her bed, she crawls over to her, pulls her hair up by her left ear, then whispers... "Do you want to build a snowman?"  
>Alyssa opens one of her eyes, and smiles.<p>

Getting dressed in something other than nightgowns, the girls rushed down the stairs, making their way to a room filled with pictures of their ancestors, while being quiet at the same time, to avoid their parents from waking up. "Come on, come on, come on, come on." Ashley cried.  
>"SHH!" Alyssa giggled, as they make it to the room and close the doors.<br>Hyped up, Ashley runs up to her sister. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"  
>"Ready? Uhhm..." And with her hands swirling, Alyssa began to produce the most magnificant power of all: snow. And with it made in her hands, she launches it in the sky, showering the room with snowflakes... as Ashley makes jumps for them.<br>"This is amazing!" Ashley cried.  
>"Watch this!" Alyssa called out, as she creates mounds of snow, allowing them to play in it...<p>

...and do the one thing Ashley encouraged her sister to make.  
>Finishing up one, Alyssa places sicks, coal, and a carrot on the snowman, and pretended to play as the snowman, waving to Ashley for fun. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."<br>Ashley squealed, then rushed up to the snowman and hugged it, adding, "I love you, Olaf!"

And with Olaf, the two had a wonderful night as they skated across the ground, with Alyssa using Olaf to help Ashley keep her balance... until Ashley was sent crashing into a pile of snow.  
>"OOF!... Tee-hee! That was fun!" And she lept off the snow... as Alyssa makes a small flat mountain of it. "Al'right. Catch me!"<br>"Gotcha!" Alyssa called out, as she makes another to catch her... and Ashley began to jump faster.  
>"Again!"<br>"Wait! Slow down!" Ashley was going too quick for Alyssa's powers... she could fall and get hurt! She tried to move a different direction, but sadly, she slipped on the ice... and saw her sister jumping off! "NO!" She cried, shooting a beam of ice to help her... only for it to strike her in the head!  
>Ashley suddenly appears unconsious, and slides safely down a mound of snow... but the damage has already been done. Rushing up to her beloved sister, Alyssa called out to her. "Ashley! Ashley?!" Then she noticed a white streak coming down on the left side of Ashley's hair. "Mama! Papa! Your Ok, Ashley. I got you!"<p>

**Scene 2: Reunited at the ball**

The royal announcer, Espio called out to the people to get their attention, and then announced to his left... "Queen Alyssa the Cat of Arendelle." He said, as she walks in, turns to the people with a happy smile, as they begin to clap for her.  
>Espio turned to the right, announcing, "Princess Ashley the Hedgehog of Arendelle!"<br>Realizing her mistake, Ashley grabbed the skirt of her dress, and rushed on over to the center where Espio called, then bowed to the crowd... only for Espio to gently grab her, and take her over to Alyssa, much to her discomfort. "Here? Are you sure? I do not think I suppose to...Okay." He gently set her next to Alyssa, to the point their shoulders touched, making Ashley a little bit more uncomfortable, but scoots away just a little, as the crowd claps and cheers for the two.  
>Alyssa couldn't help but slightly turn to her long lost sister, and quietly say, "Hi."<br>Ashley was surprised. For all those years she thought Alyssa began to hate her, but now she's here saying hi to her. "Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi."  
>Alyssa chuckled. "You look beautiful."<br>"Tee-hee...Thank you." Ashley's response was, then added. "You look beautifuller. I mean, not Fuller. You don't look Fuller, but more beautiful."  
>Oh Alyssa missed that, how clumsy her sister is sometimes, but she never minded it. "Thank you. So, this is what a party looks like?" She continued looking out into the party.<br>"It's warmer than I thought." Ashley continued.  
>"And what is that amazing smell?"<br>They both took a long inhale through their noses... and much to their happiness... "Chocolate!" And they both giggled at the same time.  
>Before Ashley could add anything else and rebond with her sister, Espio interupted, while standing with a large man who wore a red and black attire, had orange hair, and noticably, one giant mustache. "Your Majesty. May I present... The Duke of Ro-Butt-nikland." He said.<br>"ROBOTNIKLAND!..." He shouted to Espio... then turns calmly to the royal sisters. The Duke of Robotnikland. Your Majesty, As your closest partner in trade, It seems only fitting that I offer you. Your first dance as Queen." Then out of nowhere, he does a strange spin move, then bows... as the hair falls halfway off, revealing it to be a toupee.  
>"Oh!" Alyssa and Ashley both giggled to this, as Alyssa adds. "Thank you... Only I don't dance.<br>"Oh?" The Duke, thanks to his glasses, didn't let them see his disappointment in his eyes  
>Alyssa then grins. "But my sister does."<br>"Yes I... wait what?!" Ashley said sounding surprised, as The Duke grabs her hand, and hurringly heads both of them to the center of the room  
>"Lucky you... If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!" The Duke said.<br>Alyssa tried her best to hide her laughter, as she could only wave while smiling, adding "Sorry."

**Scene 3: Arrival at the Ice Palace.**

Ashley was just mesmerized by the sight of the castle Alyssa created... who knew her powers could be such a beauty... it makes her a little jealous, but she put that behind her as continued to walk around, looking for her sister. "Alyssa? It's me... Ashley!"  
>Making her way to the stairs, she felt the ice was suddenly making her slip. "Whoa! Whoa!" She gets a good hold of herself. "Whew..."<br>"Ashley?"  
>Ashley looked up, and saw her sister coming out from the blue shadows, revealing herself in her new form, much to Ashley's amazement.<br>"Wow... Alyssa, you look different... It's a good different...And this place. Is amazing..."  
>Alyssa chuckles. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."<br>Ashley takes her first step on the stairs. "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known..."  
>However, still nervous about the possibilities, Alyssa backs off a little, arms out as a sign for Ashley to stay where she's at. "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please."<br>Ashley looked confused as ever. "But I just got here."  
>"You belong in Arendelle."<br>"So do you..."  
>Turning away to look around in her castle, Alyssa explains, "No, Ashley. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody."<br>Ashley chuckles nervously, preparing to speak about the disaster in her home. "Actually, about that..." But before anything else can be revealed, a voice broke them out of their thoughts.  
>"..58... 59... 60."<br>Although Ashley knew who it was, Alyssa wondered with curiosity. "Wait. What is that?"  
>And that's when the happy snowman comes rushing through the door. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He cried happily.<br>This stunned the snow queen. "Olaf?" She wondered, as the same snowman she made when she isolated herself up in the mountan, was alive and standing next to her sister.  
>Olaf looked at her with worry. "You Built me. You remember that?" He asked.<br>"And you're alive?"  
>"Um..." He moved himself around. "I think so?"<br>Ashley kneels down next to Olaf with a bright smile on her face. "He's just like the one we built as kids."  
>A warm sensation was brought into Alyssa's heart. "Yeah..." As well as a smile crossed her face.<br>"Alyssa we use to be so close. We can be like that again."  
>With her sister's love, and Olaf being the representation of their loving bond, Alyssa was prepared to accept Ashley's offer... until the fear once again consumed her, as the frightening image of her childhood emerges again.<br>"Slow Down..."  
>"AGH!"<br>"Ashley?" ASHLEY?!"  
>It was too much, she had to get away from her... again. "No, We can't. Goodbye, Ashley." And she made her way to the stairs as fast as she could.<br>Ashley refused to accept this. She needed her sister back. "Alyssa, wait..."  
>"No, I'm just trying to protect you!"<br>"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid."

**Ashley: Please don't shut me out again.  
>Please don't slam the door.<br>You don't have to keep your distance anymore.  
>'Cause for the first time in forever, <strong>(She begins to chase after her up the stairs)**  
>I finally understand.<br>For the first time in forever,  
><strong>**We can fix this hand in hand. **(Stops by the doors near the balcony and explains more)**  
>We can head down this mountain Together.<br>You don't have to live in fear.  
>'Cause for the first time in forever,<br>I will be right here.**

**Alyssa: Ashley, Please go back home.  
>Your life awaits.<br>Go enjoy the sun  
><strong>**And open up the gates.  
><strong>

**Ashley: Yeah, But...  
><strong>

**Alyssa: I know! You mean well, **(walks out to the balcony)**  
>But leave me be.<br>Yes, I'm alone. But I'm alone and Free.  
>Just stay away and you'll be safe from me. <strong>(backs away from Ashley and goes back inside)**  
><strong>

**Ashley: Actually, We're not.  
><strong>

**Alyssa: What do you mean You're not?  
><strong>

**Ashley: I get the feeling you don't know?  
><strong>

**Alyssa: What do I not know?  
><strong>

"Arendelle's in deep deep deep deep snow."  
>"What?" And the red started to form behind the two in the ice...<p>

**And a Merry Christmas goes to my two "sisters" ^^. I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it!**


End file.
